gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
20,000 Leagues Across the Sea
thumb|300px|left|Main Theme of 20,000 Leagues Across the Sea Plot As war rages on in the Caribbean, a crew of seamen are hand picked by King George himself to carry out a daring mission. Their mission is to travel along the borders of all Spanish forts, docks, and towns, to slowly reclaim the seas for Britain. A handsome pay persuades the crew to accept, however what they don't know is that King Pearson Wright has smuggled a spy into the expedition, and it could be ANY one of them! Prologue It was a dark night in Spain. A mysterious man wearing a long black coat, dark pants, shady ascot, and shadow fedora walked up to the King's palace. "Halt!" A guard yelled. The man showed the guards an official letter with the king's seal on it, and let him pass. The man paced quickly to the throne room. "Ahem" The man interrupted. "Hallo, Pearson. Ich bin heir, weil der Brief, den Sie gesendet. Was ist das Problem?" The man asked. It was clear that he was German. "Ah yes, Slappy. I need your help. Britain is planning an expedition to travel along our borders and slowly wipe us out. We cannot allow that. I need you to sneak onto the expedition, and spy on the crew. Slowly start to kill them, one by one. But, you must do this quickly. The less forts destroyed, the higher the pay. Deal?" Pearson asked. The man bowed. "Wie Sie wünschen, mein König." Slappy said. He grinned as he exited the palace. Chapter 1: A Daring Mission, a Handy Profit thumb|300px|left|Chapter 1's Theme It was a bright day in Port Royal. Sunlight beat down on the the town. A squad of guards escorted a large group of seamen to John Breasly's palace. Their foot steps echoed in the palace. They came into a large room, with a feast prepared on a long table. A man cleared his throat. "Presenting the Grand Duke of Ireland, Prince of the council of the Ocean, and King of Great Britain, Sir Jonathan Augustus Breasly!" He exclaimed. The King came down from the stairs. The seamen bowed before his presence. "At last, my guests have arrived. I have handpicked all 32 of you to fulfill an important mission. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to lead a fleet of 20 5 Star warships, travel along the ports of New Spain, destroy them, and kill Pearson Wright in the process." The King explained. The crew thought a moment. At first, they did not want to, but thats when the King told them the pay. "If you successfully complete this mission, I will reward you each with 200,000,000 doubloons." The King said. The sailors made up their minds. "We accept your quest, my Lord!" One of them said. "Excellent. We will make sail at dawn tomorrow. Good luck." The king said. The next morning, the sailors woke up bright and early to pack. By 9:00, they were on their way to the port. A darkly clothed man followed them silently. He crept up behind the sailor in behind. The man back stabbed the sailor, and slipped into his uniform and caught up with the rest of the crew. They all lined up along the deck. The captain came out from his cabin. "Gentlemen, we have been asked by King Breasly himself to carry out a mission no man has ever come close to achieving before! We are the best of the best, and we must not fail! No Spaniard will stop us! Not even Slappy himself!" The captain yelled. One man looked around nervously. It was clear that he was the spy, but no one noticed him. "ARE WE READY TO SAIL?" The Captain exclaimed. "AYE AYE, SIR!" The crew replied. "WEIGH ANCHOR! DROP THE CANVAS! PREPARE TO MAKE SAIL!" The captain ordered. The crew scrambled all of the ship. For the journey of 20,000 leagues across the sea had begun. Chapter 2: Off to a Bad Start thumb|300px|left|Chapter 2's Theme It was a fine day at sea. The sun shined bright on the fleet. Some were fishing, some were in the crew's quarters. By night they had crossed into Spanish Territory, and the nearest Spanish fort was 10 miles away. The helmsman, Jim Logan, was worried. He had feared the mission was impossible. However, no one ever noticed. Right when he began to fear defeat, a shout was heard. "AHH!" a man cried. Half of the crew ran to where the voice was heard. What they found was complete horror. "Stand aside!" Jim commanded. A crew member lay dead with a knife in his back. Everyone gasped. The cabin door opened. From the cabin came the captain of the fleet's flagship, HMS Pride, Sir Edgar Wildrat. "Who would do such a thing?" A crew member said. "CREW, ON DECK, NOW!" Edgar commanded. The crew lined up on the main deck quickly. Edgar examined them. "There is a traitor among us. You have seen what he's done to our colleague! We do not know what he is capable of! And the worst part is, he could be ANY one of us! He could you, you, or you! It could even be-." Edgar was shot point blank. He fell dead to the floor. The shot came from the helm deck. A group of crew members ran up to where the shot came from, and some stayed with Edgar. However, to the crew's surprise, no one was there. The traitor had blended in with the group. Everyone backed away from one another. No one could trust anyone. Jim Logan was now captain. He began questioning the crew. No one cracked. Unfortunately, 2 deaths is no where near the tragedy that would soon happen. Chapter 3: The First Siege thumb|300px|left|Chapter 3's Theme The crew could barely withstand the nightmarish night. All of them dreamed of being killed and ending up like Edgar and that other pirate. They all woke up, restless. The ship's medic, Chris Swordbones, was preparing some medicine when something extraordinary happened. A medicine bottle collapsed and oozed into some table salt. The salt overflowed, and fell onto a dead patient, Edgar Wildrat. Edgar's eyes opened, bloodshot. Chris had revived him. He called for helped and began to rip open a body bag. Chris helped him open it. "My god... I'm a genius!" Chris exclaimed. Edgar burst out of the medical room, and onto the deck. "Captain!" Jim Logan said, dazed. "No time, Jim! Give me that wheel! We must make haste if we are to fulfil our mission!" Edgar ordered. Chris came onto the deck. "What are you waiting for? Get back to your stations! Make sail for Fort Avaricia!" Edgar ordered. The crew obeyed. The canons was dropped, cannons were manned, and the fleet was in full sail towards Fort Avaricia. Within the hour, Fort Avaricia was in sight. "Captain! We are approaching Fort Avaricia!" Jim yelled from the helm. Edgar came out of his cabin and spotted Fort Avaricia. "Men, prepare to battle!" Edgar ordered. The crew was ready. Chris packed his medicine and syringes. Cannoneers loaded their guns. Boarders bestowed their pistols and swords. "FIRE!" Edgar ordered. The HMS Pride fired its broadside, then the rest of the fleet fired when they were in range. Spanish warships were launched, however the fleet destroyed them quickly. A large defense tower fell onto the command fort. Crash! They collided with great force. In the heat of battle, the spy came out from under the decks. He took out his Swiss knife. He snuck up behind a shooter and back stabbed him. However, no one noticed. He slowly picked off all of the snipers and stashed them in the cargo hold. Soon, the fort was destroyed, however 7 crew members were killed. The crew did not find the bodies until the next day. The Spy readied a dinghy that night. He rowed to the boat behind the HMS Pride. He carefully placed several black powder bombs in the cannons. Upon the cannoneers firing, the ship would explode. The Spy rowed back to the HMS Pride and stabbed a man in the heart. He then went to sleep. Chapter 4: Intruder Alert! thumb|300px|left|Chapter 4's Theme It was a morning of terror. A scream was heard from below decks. "AHHHHH!". Edgar, Jim, Chris and a few other crew members went to investigate. When they entered, they saw 11 dead bodies, crawling with parasites and bugs. All of them had a large cut in their back. Captain Edgar looked angry. "Jim, you are in charge for now. I am too outraged to work." Edgar said. Jim nodded, and Edgar walked to his cabin, examining each crew member. Within five hours, the next fort was in the horizon. "Captain, look!" said the man in the crows nest. Jim peered his eyes to spot the second port, El Desperado. "Load the guns!" Jim ordered. Chris Swordbones sent a signal to the rest of the fleet. The ship behind them was puzzled. "Hmm, these guns are already loaded. Oh well." A crew member said. The fleet was approaching El Desperado. Something appeared in the distance. It was coming closer. "TAKE COVER!" Jim ordered. Crash! A cannon tower had hit the HMS Pride. "Move in!" Jim said. The fleet began to drop the canvas. They were now at full sail to the fort. Another cannon fired at the fleet. This time, it barely missed the Pride's cabin. El Desperado was almost in the fleet's range. "Steady... hold it.... FIRE! FIRE ALL!" The HMS Pride fired its broadside. The ship behind it followed, and was destroyed when the cannons fired because of the sp's bombs he had planted in the cannons. The Spy grinned. El Desperado fired all of its cannons. Five of the fleet's ships were destroyed. "We must retreat! Sail North towards Cutthroat Isle!" Jim ordered. "What is the meaning of this?" Edgar said as he came out of his cabin. "We have to retreat we don't have enough power to defeat El Desperado, so we must skip it and head for Cutthroat Isle." Jim explained. Edgar thought a moment, then nodded. The fleet had fled El Desperado. A few days passed. Cutthroat Isle would be in sight by tomorrow. The crew was sleeping. Most of them were free from nightmares. Edgar was sleeping in his cabin, as well. Slappy, the spy, snuck out of the crew's quarters and climbed on deck. He slipped inside Edgar's cabin, taking his knife out. Edgar was sleeping on his stomach. Slappy attempted to stab Edgar in the bac, however Edgar had awoke and moved out of the way, causing the knife to rip the bed. "Slappy!" Edgar exclaimed. "Is it clear to you, captain? Yes, I am the spy. I killed a crew member and slipped into his clothes. I killed those eleven crew members. And yes, I blew up that ship behind us. And now, you will die!" Slappy said. Slappy made several thrusts towards Edgar, all being dodged. Edgar punched Slappy, making him drop the knife. Knowing he had been beaten, Slappy escaped from the HMS Pride with a dinghy, and rowed out into the distance. "Let him go." Edgar said. "He has no where to go to." However, Edgar would soon find that he was very wrong saying that... Chapter 5: Spain Strikes Back thumb|300px|left|Chapter 5 Theme The crew woke up early in the morning, relieved that the spy was gone. It was a fair wind today. The HMS Pride sailed smoothly towards Cutthroat Isle. Suddenly, something appeared in the distance. No one could tell what it was. "Captain?" Jim said as he entered the cabin. "Yes? What is it, Jim?" Edgar asked. "There is a strange object in the distance, and it is too far away to tell what it is." Jim said. Edgar came out of his cabin and peered his eyes. "It's probably nothing. Get back to your work." Edgar said. "Alright..." Jim replied. The crew continued on with their day. The wind began to blow harder. The ship was almost at full sail. Soon, it was cold. Then, freezing. The ship sailed at full speed. The object in the horizon was slightly visible now. It had the appearance of a ship. There were several of them. Then, suddenly, something much smaller appeared. It was coming faster than the other objects. It was now clear to the crew that they were under attack. THUD! A fired explosive cannon ball had destroyed one of the fleet's ships in a single hit. The ships approached the fleet. "CAPTAIN!" Jim yelled. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Edgar came bursting out of his cabin. One of the ships turned to its left and fired a broadside. Most shots missed, some sharply hit the Pride. "Return fire!" Edgar ordered. The HMS Pride fired a full broadside. It hit one of the ships. Edgar got a better look at the flagship's design. Black Hull, Green sil sails, a gold lion emblem, and crossed pistol flag. It was the Victory Conqueror, Slappy's War Brig. And Edgar knew the damage it could cause. A chaser gun on the Victory Conqueror fired an explosive. It hit the HMS Pride in its front, destroying it. The crew screamed in horror. If a chaser gun could do that, imagine what destruction a broadside would do! The HMS Pride fired its twenty-five cannon broadside. It had destroyed one of Slappy's Sloops. "Fire again." Slappy ordered his crew. The Victory Conqueror fired a broadside, destroying a mast on the HMS Pride. Edgar knew that if he continued, he would lose his fleet and fail his king. He knew he had to retreat, and live to fight another day. "Fire a broadside at the front of the Victory's hull, then we must retreat to Cutthroat. The wind is on our side, we can outrun them." Edgar ordered. The crew followed his orders. The Pride sailed at twenty one knots. It could easily outrun the Victoy Conqueror. And it did. However, this would not be the last confrontation with the dreaded Victory Conqueror... Chapter 6: Siege of Cutthroat The fleet was falling apart. There were only three ships left, all running out of supplies and badly damaged. Jim spotted something with his telescope. "Captain, come quick!" Jim yelled. Edgar came out of his cabin. Jim gave him the telescope. "Hmm, an island. It looks like its inhabited. Wait a minute... its a friendly fort! All hands, make sail for the island!" Edgar said. The fleet arrived at the island, just barely afloat. There, they resupplied and got repairs. They stayed there for a few hours. Suddenly, without any warning, a warship appeared and destroyed a fort on the island. Slappy had caught up with the fleet. With another broadside, the Victory Conqueror destroyed one of the three remaining ships. Only two had remained. "Lets get out of here!" Edgar commanded. The two remaining ships, the HMS Pride and the Battle Royale, made a hasty retreat from the Victory Conqueror. However, Slappy followed close behind. The Victory's chaser guns had been destroyed from the previous battle. Cutthroat Isle was now in sight. They arrived there quickly. A cannon tower fired at the fleet. Slappy made a sharp turn and fired the Victory's broadsides. It missed, and destroyed the cannon tower, however the tower fell onto the Battle Royale. Crash! The Battle Royale went down with the tower. There was only one remaining ship in the fleet, the HMS Pride. Edgar began to despair. "Fire a broadside!" He ordered. The HMS Pride's broadside destroyed the rest of Cutthroat's fort. Edgar took the wheel from Jim and sailed at full speed. The wind blew harder than ever before. The Pride was now going at 35 knots. The Victory Conqueror could not keep up, and fell behind. However, the powerful force on the HMS Pride blew off a mast. The Pride slowed down. The Victory Conqueror was near. "Jim, I need this." Edgar said as he took a grenade from Jim's pocket. He lit it, and threw it at the Victory Conqueror. The mainmast was destroyed. Slappy, in anger, stopped the pursuit and sailed back. The crew cheered. Next stop, Outcast Isle! thumb|300px|left|Chapter 6 Theme Chapter 7: The Battle of Outcast Isle ~Coming Soon~ thumb|300px|left|Chapter 7 Theme Chapter 8: Skirmish of Tormenta ~Coming Soon~ thumb|300px|left|Chapter 8 Theme Chapter 9: The Eruption ~Coming Soon~ thumb|300px|left|Chapter 9 Theme The Final Chapter: Spain's Spiral ~Coming Soon~ thumb|300px|left|Chapter 10 Theme Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories